


I will love you more than anyone you have ever known

by trubenblack



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (barely mentioned dw), Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy birthday to my baby, I just love Neil being happy, M/M, Neilmas2019, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Neil woke to breakfast in bed and a kiss on the forehead.orthe soft birthday fic because they both deserve the world





	I will love you more than anyone you have ever known

Neil woke to breakfast in bed and a kiss on the forehead. Andrew had made him homemade granola with just the right amount of honey along with yoghurt, raspberries and strawberries. He smiled softly as he sat up and surveyed his boyfriend. It was their first year living together again, finally on the same team. Neil was still getting used to being with Andrew all the time again, no more hole in his chest whenever Andrew wasn’t there, no more need for Facetime calls more than once a day if possible. Instead Andrew was right here, looking at him with those brown eyes that held more emotion in them than Neil could comprehend.

 

Once he’d finished eating and Andrew was cleaning the dishes (Neil had offered to help but had been told to stop being an idiot), Neil checked his phone and started to answer the various birthday messages. Even Aaron had sent him one, which made Neil smile a little. Their relationship had gotten so much better over the years as Aaron and Andrew mended their own relationship. Aaron had apologized to Neil for the “Cabin incident” as Neil referred to the words spoken after Baltimore, and Neil in return had apologized for using such drastic measures to try to mend the twin’s relationship.

 

It had taken a long time for Neil’s birthday to be something he enjoyed, when he had finally taken Neil Josten as his name the feds had said he had to keep the same birth date for obvious reasons. His birthday had never been enjoyable, his father had taken sick pleasure in giving him something and then brutally taking it away. Lola had always enjoyed giving him “gifts” which were usually scars of some sort. His birthday on the run hadn’t been much better; his mother had ignored it so completely that she almost ignored him on the 19thof January. She hated his birthday, one time he drew a cake on the floor for himself and she broke his finger. He hadn’t tried to celebrate it himself for years after that incident.

 

After the locker incident in his first year, Neil had slowly built up a new way of seeing his birthday with the help of his foxes. In his second year on his birthday he woke up in the same bed as Andrew, it was his favorite way to wake up. Andrew had rolled over and kissed his forehead before burrowing back down to sleep some more. Unfortunately for both of them Nicky and Matt burst in to sing happy birthday, which quickly turned into shrieks as they ran away from Andrew’s glare and knives. Neil, despite Andrew’s angry look couldn’t stop laughing. Andrew’s face had quickly softened, taking Neil’s breath away as it always did when Andrew allowed the walls to disappear.

 

The day had been spent shopping with Allison, watching the foxes play video games and drink and laughing with them. Kevin had given him a new Exy racquet and more presents had followed. Neil hadn’t known at the time how to deal with presents, his anxiety about them being taken away had started to kick in, but a hand on his neck had relaxed him slowly back into himself. The day in itself had been the best birthday he’d ever had, but the best part had been sitting with Andrew on the roof later sharing kisses and leaning against each other as they watched the star. Andrew wasn’t one to say happy birthday or I love you, at least not yet, but he showed it in other ways. He had shown Neil by getting him a gift of his own. Armbands with an orange Exy racquet embroidered into it. He’d also kindly ignored Neil’s sharp intake of breath or his eyes filling with tears at how much such a small gift meant to him. Andrew had looked away from him like nothing had happened but the hand sliding into his had said so much more.

 

The Andrew of this day and age interrupted his memories with a hand to his neck and a soft reminder that they had places to be. Neil smiled up at him before getting up to pull on one of Andrew’s hoodies. Andrew snorted at him but didn’t make him take it off. Neil let himself feel a little smug about it before saying goodbye to the cats as they headed out of the house. They’d upgraded to a new Maserati by this point of their lives but it was still a Maserati, as much as they pretended not to be, Andrew and Neil were nostalgic bastards to the core.

 

Allison was waiting for them at the table of their favorite restaurant tapping her nails lightly, Renee was already ordering, Neil could see Andrew’s double whip caramel brownie Frappuccino being concocted and his own mango smoothie, he smiled at her as she waved before sliding into the booth across from Allison.

 

“Hey birthday boy.” She said, arching an eyebrow lightly at Neil’s hoodie that obviously did not belong to him. He smiled sheepishly before they launched into a conversation about what they’d been up to lately. Once Renee came back Andrew started talking to her softly about how he was. Andrew was relaxed and calm which in itself made Neil feel so happy. Allison ate her salad, stealing hot chips from Renee’s plate as the rest of them ate their burgers and talked about everything. By the end of the lunch all Neil was discussing Renee’s job with her as Andrew and Allison talked about retiring. One of the best parts of Neil’s friendship with Allison had meant Andrew had made an effort to be civil to her and she had made the effort in return until they’d formed a tentative bond that was as close to a friendship as they could get, Neil couldn’t help feeling content about it whenever they talked. Eventually it was time to go, Allison handing Neil a wrapped gift from the two girls before hugging him goodbye. Renee also gave him a hug and a happy birthday whilst smiling with kind eyes. Andrew also got a hug from Renee and a nod from Allison before the two of them left holding hands.

 

Neil smiled at Andrew as they made their way back to the car before driving to Neil’s favorite park. They ambled their way down to the lake to watch the ducks and turtles swim around hand in hand whilst talking about anything they could think of. A couple of fans came by but Andrew turned them down, unwilling to do anything but spend his time with Neil. Luckily their reputation preceded them and the fans weren’t offended, but instead wished them a good day and made their way off. Neil overheard one of the girls talking about how cute they were together which made him blush. Andrew glared at him before tugging him in to kiss him on the forehead, which just made the blush spread more. Andrew would never say it but it was clear that was the intention as his hand brushed along it in that awed way he did sometimes. Neil grinned at him until Andrew pushed his face away making him laugh brightly before leaning onto Andrew’s shoulder.

 

By the time they made it home it was dark and beginning to snow, Andrew’s nose was red and Neil’s face was cold from wind chill just from the short walk from the car to the apartment. The cats were yelling for food, which was unsurprising, and they worked together to make dinner together. Andrew made crepes for dessert so that they could put their own toppings on them, Andrew going for cream and Neil going for strawberries and raspberries. They sprawled out to play a board game in front of the fire together before Andrew pulled out his gifts for Neil. There was a new book along with some new Exy gear, the final item a framed picture of them with a key engraved in the frame. Neil hugged it to himself before putting it onto the table by the couch and kissing his boyfriend softly in thanks. Andrew ran his thumb over Neil’s knuckles as they kissed languidly, there was no intent to go further, just both of them basking in the other. Finally with red lips and a soft blush on Neil’s cheeks Andrew dragged him up for them to get ready for bed. Today may not have been over the top as a lot of birthdays are, but it was perfect from Neil’s point of view, and falling asleep in the same bed as Andrew as he did every night with an arm around him was the best present he could ask for.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Neilmas 2019! I will be posting seven fics over seven days for my baby boy, i really hope you enjoyed this one, leave kudos and comments it really helps me to feel more comfortable in my writing appreciate you as always!
> 
> title from the song Birthdays by the Smith Street band


End file.
